


Purgatory

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Clint is a dumbass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God they're all so awkward, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Matt is a little Shit, Matt is very very hurt, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is jealous, everybody's in love and being stupid about it, fucking dorks, i'll update the tags as i go along, idk i just started writing this, like a lot, there's just a lot of hurt okay, this isn't as angsty as I'd intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: After Midland Circle, the crash-side is searched for survivors. To everybody's surprise, they find Daredevil with a woman laying just next to him. The Avengers take him in to protect him from the public so he can nurse his wounds in peace, since his identity obviously got leaked. Matt realizes that living with Earth's Mightiest heroes is much different from what he'd imagined, and not only because Clint keeps making coffe-pancakes, despite Tony's threats to ban the archer from the stove and the coffee machine forever.This was intended to be a shitload of hurt and a hell of a lot of comfort, like ... really angsty and really fluffy comfort, but now it's turned into some kind of crack with a lot of gay shit. idk what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea where this is going??? But I think it'll turn out good.  
> Just please let me know if any of this is weird or doesn't make sense because I didn't read over it once more. I was just too excited to post this. Also: I think the next chapters are going to be a little longer than this one.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

“Tell me what happened.” 

“I thought you'd have read the papers.”

“I have. But confession is for you to tell me your perspective on things.”, father Lantom stated. “It won't be much of a confession if you don't say anything.”

“I'm not sure I want to talk about it.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To hide?” Matt pulled his lips into a joyless smirk.

“From whom?”

“Myself.” 

 

 

Tommy had been a paramedic for over 20 years now and never before had he been called to such a strange scene. A whole building had collapsed and nobody knew how many survivors there were. It was also fairly dangerous to go near the crash-side and have a look, because it was unclear how safe the whole ruins were.

And yet here he was, carefully making his way through all the dust and dirt and stone. Of course he wasn't the only one looking for people that were still alive, but he was the only the one in this small sector. So after about half an hour, he was ready to give up and let somebody else take over. His whole body hurt from lifting too heavy stones and his lungs ached after breathing in too much dust. 

He was already turning around, when suddenly he noticed a red fabric in between all the grey and white. It looked oddly misplaced, like something lost and forgotten. Tommy quickly called for some backup and only shortly after three more people came running. Well, more like stumbling and trying really hard not to trip. 

“Is that …?”, one woman asked with a raised brow. 

Tommy nodded tentatively. “I think so, yeah.”

“Let's get him out, then.” She kind of nodded to herself in some kind of self-encouragement and started telling everybody where to start lifting the rubble from the unconscious man laying there. She was really good at coordinating things and they were all rather happy about it, since like this they didn't have to do it.

It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to get the man in red free, but when they finally managed to very very carefully turn him around, they noticed that he seemed to be holding on to something. Or at least he was when the building fell, now his hand was just stuck at whatever he'd been gripping.

So they kept digging. 

But for a moment, Tommy allowed himself to look at the vigilante a little closer. He didn't know what he'd thought he'd look like, but this wasn't it. The man had some dark stubble and full eyebrow, jawline sharp as a razor. And even though it didn't make sense, he looked kind. Kind and warm.

How could a man look this kind and then beat people into the hospital? Though perhaps a certain amount of kindness was needed to go out every night, into the dark and into the cold, only to save people form getting mugged or raped or killed, without any kind of reward and with danger always present. 

Tommy's train of thoughts was interrupted when they found woman's arm. Her skin was cold. 

 

 

_Matt didn't know how much time had passed, let alone where he was when he woke up. He just knew he was being carried on something, still wearing his tight suit and the sun warmed his cold face. His thoughts were too fuzzy for him to realize what that could mean for his identity._

_He just wanted to go back to sleep._

_But there was something else he had to take care of, first. Something important. Suddenly he caught the smell of something sweet and soft – and bloody. He knew that smell better than anything._

_Elektra._

_But there wasn't a heartbeat, no blood pumping through veins, no oxygen rushing into her lungs. Only silence._

_But that shouldn't, couldn't be! Maybe his ears just weren't working again. He'd take that over the truth any day._

_But he had to make sure, had to check._

_He let every ounce of strength he had left flow into one arm, stretched it out to touch Elektra's wrist right next to him._

_She was cold; so cold._

_Immediately people started talking to him, asking questions. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more. She was gone, and he was still here, warm and breathing and alive. And it wasn't fair, wasn't right!_

_That was the last thing he thought._

 

 

The remaining Defenders were still at the precinct, when their friend was found not far underground, right where Midland Circle had collapsed. They didn't know what was going on until they turned on the TV and saw the News. 

Foggy nearly fainted. 

Nobody knew how the press got notice of the rescue of Daredevil, but here they were, taking pictures, talking into cameras, filming. Then suddenly several medics carried two individuals away from the crash-side, one of which was dressed in red leather, the other was covered by a white sheet.

Daredevil didn't seem to be awake and had an oxygen mask put over his mouth and nose. Of course now the journalists went wild. There, only a few feet away was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, unconscious, in his costume, but without his mask, and they couldn't go look at him. 

Then suddenly the vigilante moved, trying to turn onto his side, which caused the medical staff to hurriedly set the stretcher down. He stretched out one arm, and felt for the woman's arm, until he reached her wrist, nearly hauling himself off the stretcher in the process. 

For a brief moment he seemed to freeze – then he went completely limp and nearly tilted off the stretcher. The medics caught him just in time, only to more or less rip open the upper part of his suit, get all kinds of weird stuff from a bag one of them carried and start CPR.

Back in the precinct, Foggy and Karen stared crying again and clinging to each other. Even Jessica looked worried and nearly broke her chair with how hard she was gripping it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I made. I practically wrote this entire chapter in the past hour or something, sitting on my train home. after like three nights with barely any sleep.

Foggy's phone rang about 20 minutes after Matt had been wheeled into the hospital, a gigantic trail of journalists armed with cameras following him, filming every step.

“Foggy Nelson.”, the lawyer answered his phone. He didn't have a good feeling about all his. He didn't know whether his best friend was alive or dead or already in prison and the lack of information was slowly killing him. The Defenders were staring at him. “Who is this?”

“Hi, this is the General State hospital.”, a man replied. He sounded nervous. “Are you Mr. Nelson from 'Nelson&Murdock?”

“Yeah, that's me.” He cleared his throat in anxious anticipation.

“We have Mr. Matthew Murdock here. We have to assume that he is the vigilante known as Daredevil. Would you mind coming over and answering a few questions?”

“No, yeah, sure, I'll be there in ten.” He hung up with shaking hands. The shit had hit the fan and he had to clean up the mess. Although he wasn't even sure if he could, not this time. He needed help. “Jessica?” The PI looked at him. “I need your help.”

 

“Mr. Murdock, can you hear me?” Somebody was squeezing his shoulder and even though it was a gentle touch, he winced in pain. 

Matt huffed out something that he was sure was a complete sentence, but it ended up sounding like a groan. He started another attempt and mumbled a weak: “What happened?” He didn't have to ask where he was. The smell of sickness and death and the noise of machines pumping, children crying and the rattling breathing of collapsed lungs were enough to tell him he was in a hospital room. He popped open his eyes, as if it would make a difference. 

“Midland Circle crashed on top of you.” The nurse sounded almost admiring, but also a little bit … insecure. Nearly as if she was scared of the part to follow. “The police found you and this woman not far underneath the rubble. It's a miracle that you're still alive, if I may say so.”

He nodded politely, partly to mask the fear cloaking his heart, and took a deep breath to prepare himself before he asked: “What about the woman?”

The nurse hesitated shortly. Then she softly answered: “She didn't make it. When they found her … she was already gone.” Again she paused. “She looked quite peaceful, though.”

“Yeah?”, the vigilante croaked, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried not to let them show, tried desperately to keep it together, he couldn't show weakness in front of a stranger. “Okay.” But this little word was enough to send the tears spilling over, leaving wet tracks on his cheeks, as his whole face crumbled, his lips trembling. “I just really wish I could swap places with her.”, he whispered to himself. 

He didn't notice the heartbroken look the nurse gave him just before she left the room.

 

“My name is Foggy Nelson, I'm here about Matt Murdock.” The lawyer tried to ignore the police, who seemed to be everywhere. 

The man at the desk looked up and nodded. “We have a few documents for you to fill out.”

“I want to see him first!” There wasn't a discussion necessary. Only a fool would have tried to stop one worried Foggy.

 

“So.” Foggy was standing in front of his injured best friend, hands put on his hips. “You didn't plan on making it out alive.” Matt swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this kind of conversation. “You care to tell me why?”

The vigilante cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, gaped at the other man for a few seconds and then closed it again. He cleared his throat again. “I … I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to tell me why you thought dying was good idea!”

Did he really have to answer this? Wasn't it obvious why he had done it? Why he had preferred it to living his pathetic, lonely life? “Because dying with the woman I loved seemed better than living alone with no friends.” Despite his sudden agitation, his voice didn't even waver, didn't shake. It was cold and clear and evidence of all the pain he had suffered. Pain, which partly Foggy had caused. And suddenly Matt was very well aware of that. Even though he hadn't truly wanted to just throw these cutting words at his very best friend. But there was still the question whether they were actually still best friends. They used to be like brothers, but now, whenever they talked, it was casual stuff, nothing important. Boring things about work and annoying neighbours. And on the rare occasion of them talking in their old manner, they ended up yelling at each other. 

“I'm sorry.”, the blond whispered after a few moments of shocked silence. “I shouldn't have left you just like that.”

“Yeah.”, Matt quietly agreed, barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice. “You shouldn't have. But you did. There's no use in blaming anyone now. I've got different problems.” He lifted his bandaged left hand which had been blocked from Foggy's view. It was cuffed to the bedframe. 

Foggy let out a shocked gasp. They had cuffed Matt to the bed! Like a prisoner!

Though that's what he was, wasn't it. He'd been brought in while in his suit and vigilantism wasn't approved by the law. 

Foggy just hoped Jessica was able to help with that. 

 

“I swear to God, if you won't help us, I'll get uncomfortable. And you won't like it when that happens.” Jessica poured herself a glass of whiskey from Stark's minibar and emptied it in one go.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “You got into the Tower. Which is an accomplishment.”, he said and lifted his own glass. She shot him a look before pouring him some alcohol as well. “Though it's a little bit concerning that you made it into my office.” The woman in front of him rolled her eyes. He smirked. “Impressive. I think we can figure something out.”

 

About an hour after Foggy had arrived in Matt's room and had filled out several documents, there were suddenly loud voices on the hallway. Matt had slept earlier, but he'd woken up five minutes ago when he'd registered a familiar voice getting closer.

Only seconds later, the door swung open. Inside strode Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. He was wearing a suit and a tie and a confident smile with sunglasses. You know, the usual. 

Jessica had done it then. Of course she had, she was the best PI in the whole city.

However, Matt seemed confused as hell. Clearly he had no idea what was happening and was not happy about it.

Immediately after the mechanic, two police men followed and quickly uncuffed Matt. One of them helped – read dragged – him out of the bed, the other one draped a coat over his shoulders. “Let's go.”, a new man said, took the vigilante by his elbow and led him outside, down the hall and finally to a car. Matt was leaning on him with nearly all of his weight, barely able to walk. Everything had happened so fast, the vigilante couldn't keep up. 

There were doctors talking and policemen shouting and reporters yelling questions, but Matt couldn't focus enough to decipher the different noises.

And then they were in the car, Matt, Foggy, Tony and the other man. After a few minutes of waiting, the Black Widow joined them. 

The lawyer was too tired to even try and make sense of all this, so he remained silent, grabbing Foggy's arm to hold onto. Nobody said anything until the drive was over. 

They all got out and entered what seemed like a big entrance hall. One elevator later and Matt was laying in a warm and nearly comfortable bed in the Med-bay of Stark-Tower. 

Despite all his concerns and suspicions, he decided he could continue worrying in the morning. Foggy had assured him that it was all okay and planned and that he was safe, so he figured he'd be fine here.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

When Matt woke up hours later, the only person in the room with him was Foggy. He recognized him by the smell of the shampoo he seemed to like so much. 

_“It's not girly, Matt!”_

There was a television running. Tony Stark's voice was to be heard, apparently he was giving a press conference. 

**“So I was told the identity of Daredevil.” Loud shouting, as reporters yelled their questions at the billionaire, but then it quickly got quiet again. “It's the lawyer Matt Murdock. Yeah, I know, the irony.”**

What a prick, Matt thought angrily. How dared he to just give away his identity like that?!

“You're awake.” Foggy leaned forward and took Matt's hand in his. 

He nodded a little bit confused. He'd been distracted by his inner rant at Tony Stark. Had there been a question? He couldn't remember. 

His friend noticed – of course he did – and squeezed his hand. “You okay?”

Matt took quick stock of his situation. He was exposed to the world, with no way of defending himself. Instead, he was laying in a bed with rough sheets, in a room he didn't know. All he did know, was that it couldn't be the hospital any more, due to the fact that the typical sounds and smells were missing. As for his body … let's just say it hurt. Every single muscle was burning in pain, his ribs seemed to be trying to shift out of place whenever he inhaled and he could feel cuts and bruises blooming pretty much everywhere. 

Although he didn't really recall the reason for his crappy condition. All he remembered, was Midland Circle. Him and Elektra, fighting, talking, kissing. Dying. 

“What happened?”, he eventually asked, voice still dry and raspy. He knew what had happened. He just couldn't quite believe it. Or he didn't want to. 

“A building fell on you.” Foggy squeezed his hand again. “Elektra didn't make it.” Matt once again felt as if he'd been shoved under the spray of a freezing shower, evil needles of sorrow punctuating his heart. “You nearly died, too.” The blond lawyer's voice was suddenly thick with tears and fear. “Flatline for three minutes.”

“Would have been better if I had.”, Matt mumbled. A sudden slap across his cheek caught him by surprise. “What was that for?”

“Don't you dare think that!”, Foggy hissed. “Karen and I thought we lost you! That was the worst feeling in the world! So don't you dare think you would be better off dead!”

Matt looked at him in mild confusion. Then he nodded. “Okay.”, he then quietly said. “Sorry.”

Foggy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the other man's forehead. “I just wish I could help you.”

“You already are.” This time it was Matt's turn to squeeze his friend's hand. “Just by being you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments on how you liked it, I live off of those things. They always make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!! I didn't think anybody would really read this, but it appears that I was wrong about that. So here you go, I wrote this in a few hours and I'm sorry about any typos or something. Let me know if there's something off or anything.

“Okay so you're trying to tell me that _the_ Tony Stark decided to take me in, because Jessica _asked him to_?” Matt shook his head in disbelief. That made no sense, at all! Why would a billionaire, who also happened to be a genius want to help him?? Obviously he already had, considering the vigilante was sitting in a bed in the Med-bay of Stark Tower, with all of his wounds carefully stitched up and wrapped in bandages, but still.

“Well, I guess she didn't exactly ask him nicely, but it worked!?” Foggy shrugged. This whole thing wasn't any less surreal to him than it was to Matt, but Foggy had helped organize it. He, at least, had a faint idea of what was going on. A really really faint idea.

“And what's gonna happen now??”

“Um … maybe-”

“Maybe,” Tony said, as he entered the room, a cheeky grin on his face at the surprised expressions of the two other men. “maybe you should just ask.” 

“Oh my god, hi Mr. Stark.” Foggy would later say he didn't blush, but Matt would grin and say he'd been a very nice shade of tomato, to which the blond would retorted that Matt was blind and wasn't allowed to judge. Matt would then say that he would've felt the heat radiating from his friend from twenty feet away. “Uuh hi.”

Stark gave the blond another smile, then he turned to Matt. He was still sitting in bed, fidgeting with the sheets, head cocked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Hi.”

“So. You're Tony Stark.” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“And you're that red vigilante.”, Tony quipped back. 

“Red? I'd rather describe myself as dashingly good-looking.” For some reason, it felt only natural to bicker – read: flirt – with the genius. It wasn't awkward or forced or anything. It was just … right.

“... that's true, too.” Tony stared at the smirking man before him, who, surprisingly, stared right back. A staring contest with a – somewhat – blind man. This was gonna be fun, Tony decided. Definitely a lot of fun.

Both men ignored Foggy's choking, which then turned into coughing and finally an embarrassed clearing of his throat. “So what's gonna happen now? After you stopped flirting?”, he eventually said with an annoyed look at his friend. 

Which led Matt into choking on thin air. “Right.”, he said, after he'd caught himself, a faint blush on his cheeks. “He's right. What's gonna happen now?”

“Well.” Tony managed not to let any of his current feelings show. Not even how right Foggy had been about the flirting part. “We gotta talk to the press, talk to an army of lawyers and make sure your friends won't get hurt by bad people.” 

“Sounds like a reasonable thing to do.” Matt nodded. Then he shot Foggy a worried look, anxiety shooting through his body. “Do you think people will wanna send me to prison?”

“I … I don't know.”, the lawyer answered honestly. 

Tony took a step closer to the bed, a smile on his lips. “Not if you're an Avenger.”

For a second it was very quiet in the room. Then Matt started laughing. It wasn't a very happy laugh. It was joyless and dry and kind of bitter. “Nobody would believe that, Stark.”, he said with a chuckle. 

“And why's that?”

“Cause I'm a criminal.” He lowered his head. Then he looked up again with a strained smirk. “I'm a vigilante. I hurt people and people are scared of me. I tried – I tried to do good, tried to help. But in the end, nothing can change the fact that I'm no better than the criminals I beat up every night.”

“Gee, your guilt complex is nearly as bad as mine.” The genius smirked, once again ignoring Foggy, who rolled his eyes at the two. “But you know, everybody will love you, once they find out you're with us. I mean they even like Natasha and she's a spy with dubious background. And you didn't even kill people. Intentionally.”

“Great.”

“I'm serious. Besides, you're cute. And by that I mean” He gestured at Matt. “smoking.”

“...thanks?”

“Hey can we talk about what's actually gonna happen now??”, Foggy interrupted them. “Like … what are we supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do now?”

“Well, Murdock-boy is gonna stay with us, obviously, and I guess you can stay, too. Unless you wanna go back to your own place.”

“I'd love to stay, really, I do, but I got a job to go to. I got clients who need me and I can't just abandon them.”

“Sure. I'll have Happy drive you, then. When do you wanna leave?”

“I don't know.” Foggy looked at Matt. “I mean there's no use in going to the firm now, so...”

“You should go, Foggy.” It's not like they were real friends anymore, anyway. “You gotta tell the others what's happened and to take care of themselves.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Sure.”

Truth be told, he didn't exactly want him to go, but it would be selfish to keep him here. Matt wasn't important enough for Foggy to spend all this time with him. It was only fair that he left. Besides, he'd left a long time ago anyway. He was probably only here in the first place, because he'd felt something like an obligation to his broken ex-best friend. 

So now he left. Left, with a squeeze of Matt's arm and a nod to Stark. To be honest, if he hadn't been this tired and relieved that Matt wasn't dead and also scared of what was gonna happen next, he probably would have lost his shit over being in the same room with a certain billionaire. An Avenger to be precise. 

Matt managed not to lose his battle with his emotions until the door closed behind the blond lawyer. _Then_ he lost royally. 

He couldn't believe that this was how they were now. That he was only talking to Foggy if it was an emergency, that he wasn't important to Foggy anymore, that Foggy had left his life. He was angry with him, so angry that he'd just _left_ , that he hadn't fought more! Angry with himself for just letting it happen. And he was so sad, too, the feeling of his hurting heart nearly ripping him apart. He had lost his best friend, his brother, and there was no going back to where they'd come from.

He was alone now.

Tony was kind enough not to comment on Matt's small outburst and instead only patted the vigilante's shoulder with what he hoped was a reassuring huff. 

Eventually Matt dried his silent tears and sniffled quietly. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. Nothing I ain't seen before.” He shrugged. “Or experienced.” 

“Still.” The lawyer gave the genius a small smile. “Anyway. When can I get out of this … medical facility?”

“Dude, you've been buried under a building!” Tony had to keep from gaping at the other man, who didn't even seem to understand why that was worrying. “That was yesterday! And now you wanna get up again??”

“I don't just want to lay around doing nothing.” Matt frowned. “Am … am I even allowed to leave?”

“Yeah. I mean, yes you are, but like you've refused any kind of pain killers and I kind of doubt you'd be physically able to even get out of bed.”

The vigilante huffed out a soft chuckle. “You underestimate my stubbornness, Stark.”

“So you're trying to tell me that you could get up right now??”

“I will, if that means I can leave this room.”

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest, one eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hairline with how hard he was raising it. “I have a room prepared for you on the 92nd floor. I mean that floor is a second common floor, but we mostly use the 93rd floor for that. So you'll probably have the 92nd for yourself.”

“What floor are we on now?”

“82nd. The elevators are fast, though.” The mechanic frowned. “You sure you're up to that?”

“If I want to, yes.”

“... fine.”

“Fine.” Matt let out a sigh. He shouldn't have said anything. He was hurting – a lot – and even his head was pounding and he just wanted to go home, lay down in his bed and wrap himself up in his silk-sheets. He didn't think Stark had silk-sheets. Or maybe he did, but probably just in his own oversized bed. It would probably be impolite to ask for some.

But for now he had to get up and somehow make it to the elevator. Terrific. Well then, first things first. Feet to the floor. He could do that, easy. Matt sat up, using both elbows and then both hands for support. He slowly managed to untangle his feet from the rough blanket and put them on the cold floor, the suddenness of it sending a shiver through him. Though maybe that was a good thing. If he got lucky, the cold would distract him from the pain everywhere else. He also discovered that he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, but he couldn't find it in him to care about it. By the time he was sitting upright on the edge of the bed, he was out of breath and his ribcage was burning. Also he ascertained that he had a long gash on his left forearm near the elbow, closed with about ten stitches. 

When Matt was finally ready to get up and walk, his legs felt like jelly, even though they weren't shaking. Which Tony found impressive, yet he kept close to the lawyer, ready to catch him in case he lost his balance. 

But he didn't. Matt just kept going, ignored the pain in his legs and his stomach and his ribs, ignored the headache that had gotten so strong that it got difficult to concentrate on navigating through the room and just. Kept. Going. Although that didn't mean he didn't nearly collapse at least three times, but the only indication of that was his panting that got harder.

Then, finally, he reached the open elevator and stumbled inside, leaning against the wall in utter exhaustion. He was sweating like crazy and his heart was beating so fast, Matt feared it might jump out of his chest any moment. At least standing wasn't as draining as walking.

Tony was staring at the other man in astonishment for the whole time. There was no way he was able to pull this off. He was practically looking like he'd been dipped into bruises, he was panting and looked very pale, yet he didn't stop. Didn't even grimace. His face was a single, unmoving mask. Sure, his eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and probably pain and his lips were pressed tightly together while his eyes were wide open, but he gave no indication of actual distress. 

And then the billionaire wondered how many times the vigilante had gone out in a state similar to this. Sure, obviously not as bad as now, but in the same state of mind, his body battered and injured, his mind tired. How had he survived all those nights when the news had announced that Daredevil had been seen stumbling away from a beating in obvious pain and then half an hour later he showed up two blocks south, fighting off another three thugs at once? 

He really was stubborn, wasn't he?

“Okay that's it, you don't have to prove anything to me.”, Stark announced, just as they stepped out of the lift; the lawyer had now taken on the colour of ash. “Let me help you.” He went to put an arm around Murdock's waist, but the younger man held up a hand, keeping distance between them.

“I'm fine.”, he panted. He didn't need help. Shouldn't need it, anyway. “Besides. It's not much farther, right?”

“You look like a ghost.”, Tony grumbled, but he pointed at a door a few feet away. “Just a little more.”

Matt nodded. He never would have said it, but he had no idea what the room he was in looked like. His senses had abandoned him minutes ago, so he was incredibly thankful for the direction the mechanic had given him. 

Unfortunately, his strength gave out just as he reached the door. Tony saw the other one stumbling and quickly held him up at his waist, gently steering him to the bed. Matt had gone nearly completely limp by the time he was lowered onto the mattress and only seconds later he was out like a light. 

Tony chuckled softly at the sight of the very handsome man, laying on his back, breathing slow and deep, though even in his sleep, Matt was frowning. Only every so slightly, but it was there.

The genius pulled up the blanket over the lawyer and patted his shoulder before quietly leaving the room behind with one last look.

How could a man look this sad, while in the most peaceful state there was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know how you liked it or how I can improve something. I'll try to update a little sooner this time, though I can't promise anything right now.   
> Also I hope this chapter wasn't OOC, cause it sure felt like it while writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry this took so long!! The next chapter will take at least another week though, sorry in advance.

When Matt woke up the next day, his body was still screaming at him. The only thing that had improved was his headache, but other than that he felt like shit. He wasn't so sure anymore, that his ribs were still in place. Logically speaking, he knew they were, since he could hear exactly where they were, but the burning pain begged to differ. 

Still, his bladder needed some relief, so he went through the agonizing process of sitting up and then slowly shuffled to where he sensed the bathroom to be. 

Five minutes later he shuffled back into the living room. There were two couches and in the back a kitchen area, which he approached now, despite panting like crazy and wishing he'd just pass out so the pain would stop. 

He didn't. 

Instead, he reached the next chair and collapsed on it. Only moments later the elevator opened and Tony Stark stepped out. Matt recognized him by his distinct scent of industrial oil and the lingering smell of coffee with a hint of alcohol. The mechanic walked over to the lawyer and stopped in front of him, clearing his throat. 

“So.”, Matt interrupted, before the genius was even able to say a single word. “I must apologize for yesterday's arguing. I should have been more reasonable.”

“Well maybe, but I'm not a doctor. Besides, I wouldn't have stayed in bed either, so I'm not one to judge.” He grinned. “I have to say though, you look kinda cute when you sleep.” He didn't mention the thoughts that had crossed his mind when he had looked at the unconscious man. 

“Perhaps I should introduce myself properly, then.” Matt held out his hand into Tony's general direction. “Matt Murdock. Lawyer, Vigilante, Bisexual.”

Tony snorted and took the other man's hand. “Tony Stark. Genius, Iron Man, Bisexual.” Matt grinned and his whole face lit up, making the mechanic's heart jump.

The lawyer seemed completely unfazed by the older man's nervousness, even though he was very well aware of it. “So, what's the plan now?”

“Because of the Avengers you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Well, your friend Miss Jones was kind enough to tell me about your … situation” Tony grinned. “and I talked to Pepper. She wasn't exactly happy because of all the paperwork, but she agreed that you do a lot of good work. You're not any worse than any of us, so she agreed to make you an Avenger.”

“That's absurd.” Matt let out an amused huff. “There's no way anybody would accept that.”

“Oh yes there is. I told you before: they accepted Natasha, too. I don't see why they wouldn't do the same with you.”

The vigilante gave the mechanic a dirty look. “Because I'm a maniac who beats people into the hospital!” He shook his head. “ _I_ told you _that_ before. I'm not one of the good guys.”

“Jesus, you really do have a huge guilt-complex.” Tony shook his head. “You do what you do to help people and don't tell me you don't, because that's just insulting. The people of Hell's Kitchen like you. They feel protected because of you.”

“And if I become an Avenger I'll have to wait for missions and the needs of the small people will be ignored and I won't be able to help them any more.”

“Not really, no.” The mechanic gave him a smile. “You can do whatever you want; you can go out at two in the morning and stop a mugging and occasionally we'll take you with us on missions.”

“What about my friends? Will they be safe, now that my identity is blown?” Matt frowned, doubt still clear on his face. 

“I can't guarantee that Nelson will be a hundred percent safe, considering it's really easy to find out you were partners, but that would be the case either way. Although if you ask really nicely, I'm sure we can keep the names of the others out of your file.”

“What can you do to protect Foggy?” He was using his lawyer-voice now, his mask of confidence concealing any other feeling that might be lurking underneath. There was no room for emotions if there was even the faintest possibility that his friends – even if they maybe weren't his friends any more – could get hurt. 

“Everything in my power.” Tony had noticed the change in the other's features as well and he had worked with enough people for him to know that it would be unwise to make a sarcastic remark or crack a joke now. The wrong words had the power to scare the vigilante away forever, so he had to make sure that he picked the right words. “He can come here whenever you feel like he needs to be protected.”

Matt nodded. “That's a start.”

“So, will you agree to become an Avenger?”

“One last question: do I have to live here?”

“...well you don't _have_ to, but you can, if you want to.” Why would anybody not want to live in Tony Stark's tower?

“I will stay here then, until things have cooled down a little. Then I will return to my apartment.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Yes.”

“Brilliant.” Tony clapped his hands and grinned. “Time for you to meet the others, then.” He turned around towards the elevator and waited there for the other man.

Matt sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Slowly he shuffled past the genius and into the lift, leaning against the cool metal. 

What felt like seconds later, the doors opened again and the two stepped out. The lawyer was met by the distinct smell of burned pancakes and coffee. For some reason, those two scent were mixed into one. Tony seemed to think the same thing, because he rushed to the kitchen and barely a moment later he exclaimed: “Clint, what in the goddamn hell are you doing??”

A very proud voice answered: “I mixed coffee into my pancakes.”

“You did what?”, the mechanic flatly asked, and Matt could hear him pinch his nose. 

“That way I don't have to waste time by waiting for two things to cool down.”

“It's a nice concept, except for that one flaw.”, a female voice now spoke up from the couch, whom Matt recognized as the Black Widow. She'd been in the car with him. “You do nothing but waste time.”

“Maybe, but it's funny.” Clint exited the kitchen area and flopped down on the couch, shooting the lawyer a short look, who was still standing in the middle of the room. “Who's this?”

“That's Daredevil, you moron.”, said the spy and roller her eyes. Her next words were directed at said Daredevil: “Sit down, you shouldn't even be up in the first place.”

Matt just nodded and joined the two Avengers on the sofa, while Tony recovered from the shock of having to experience the creation of coffee-pancakes and took a seat next to Clint. “Cap and Bucky should be here soon.”, he announced and grinned. “Capsicle came back from a mission yesterday and I bet they haven't slept at all.”

The lawyer decided not to say anything to that. Except that when finally the two men entered the common floor, they did indeed smell like sex. He cleared his throat. “It seems that Stark was right about their … nightly activities.”, he quietly said. 

Clint snickered loudly and nearly choked on one of his dark pancakes, while Tony frowned. “How'd you know?”

“I can smell it.”

Natasha nodded approvingly. “Nice.”

“What's going on here?”, Steve asked. He didn't even question the disgustingly brown heap of pancakes of Clint's plate. 

“We discussed the importance of safety.” Natasha didn't even show the faintest sign of a grin when she said this, although her eyes were glittering with mischief. 

“...really.”, Bucky replied, with an equally stoic expression. 

Tony snorted. “Guys, you're supposed to make a good first expression on our new member!”

“Hey, I created a new form of pancakes!”, Clint immediately felt the need to exclaim with glee.

“And I didn't kill him.”

“We've only been here for two minutes!” Steve frowned. “Besides, why a new member?”

“Oh right, you only just came back from that mission.” He grinned. “So I didn't tell you yet.” He pointed at Matt. “This good man here is Daredevil, aka Matt Murdock, aka a lawyer. And now he's agreed to becoming an Avenger since his identity got blown like … two days ago.”

“You're the man who locked up Fisk.” Bucky nodded at the lawyer. “Impressive.”

“You um … know about that?” Matt cocked his head to the side a little and listened to the assassins heartbeat. It was slow and strong and even, like nothing could ever make the man the slightest bit nervous. 

“I followed the case.” He offered his hand – the right one – and introduced himself: “Bucky.”

Matt took the hand. “Matt.”

It was like a silent pact that they understood each other, that they weren't enemies. It was quite a nice feeling to know that such a strong and smart, as well as skilled man was this … calm towards the vigilante. 

“And you're an Avenger now?” Clint grinned. “Pretty cool.”

Matt chuckled softly. “You really think that?”

“Yeah, love your fighting style. I mean there's like two recordings of it cause you're really damn good a hiding, but still.”

“Well … thanks.” The lawyer tried not to show how flustered he was by this. Not many people had told him that he was a good fighter, apart from people who didn't know what they were talking about. “I mean I can't say that I've seen you fight, but I've heard only good things.”

Clint chuckled and formed the following masterpiece of spoken literature: “How do you do all the things you do anyway?”

The other man ignored the curious looks of the rest of the Avengers and explained: “I guess you have to think of it as more than just five senses.” Confused frowns, which he tried to remove by clarifying: “I can't see. Not like everyone else. But I can feel. Things like balance and direction. Micro-changes in air density, vibrations, blankets of temperature variations. Mix all that with what I hear, subtle smells. All those fragments form a sort of … impressionistic painting.”

Bucky made a kind of impressed sound in the back of his throat. “Cool.”

Matt nodded. A slightly awkward silence followed. 

Eventually Tony spoke up again: “Great. Now that this is all out of the way, we can tell the public.”

Steve pulled a grimace. “Another press-conference? That's the third this month!”

“Yeah, but one of them was because Bucky was announced to be an Avenger, too and the last one was the one I did yesterday, because of our new friend.” The genius turned to Matt with a judging glare. “You'll have to be there, too. You know, show your face and look handsome.”

Matt gave him a dirty look. “I'm sure I can manage that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait; I also apologize if this takes an abrupt turn.

The press-conference was in the end a whole week later, and it was more stressful than Matt had anticipated. He was still hurting, his movements were slow and careful. Sometimes his senses wouldn't work properly and he'd go deaf on one ear for some time. It was never for very long, but he couldn't shake the feeling of terror that overwhelmed him every time it happened. 

And now he was sitting here, in front of dozens of reporters, who were yelling questions at him and the Avengers, who were all sitting next to him. Until Bucky slowly rose to his feet and let his eyes run over the crowd, deliberately hesitating on the faces of the louder people before moving on. Within seconds, it was dead silent in the room. 

“Thank you.”, the assassin quietly said. 

Matt frowned slightly. Of course he was glad that the noise had died down, but he couldn't help but notice the confused stares of Steve and Natasha at Bucky's initiative. Apparently this wasn't a habit of his and the lawyer wasn't sure why the other man would be nice to him. Or maybe he just didn't like loud noises. 

Tony cleared his throat. “I think we all know why we're here today”, he started. “A week ago a certain vigilante was found heavily injured after a building fell on him.” He paused shortly to give the crowd time to murmur a few appropriate exclamations. “A … friend of his brought my attention to this matter and I took him in.” Again he hesitated. “He has met the team and is currently living in this tower, under our protection.”

Immediately every single reporter started yelling questions again, although they were carefully avoiding looking at Bucky. Eventually Tony pointed at one woman in the front; the others went quiet. 

“Why do you think he's good enough for the Avengers?”

Matt sucked in a sharp breath. She was right, he realized. All the others were kind people, people who hadn't been breaking the law every night, people who were _good_. And he wasn't. He was a lawyer who went out at night, dressed as the devil, only so he could beat up thugs. Sure, it was a more or less noble motive, but that didn't change the fact that he was no better than them.

To his surprise, Bucky spoke up in his favour, voice quiet but strong, carrying the words through the room: “There is no difference between the Avengers and Daredevil. We only have the greater weapons.” He shot the lawyer a thoughtful look. “Although I think that he doesn't need them.”

For a few moments the reporters remained in silence. Then the woman spoke up again: “But don't you think that he's a little useless? I mean he doesn't use guns; what is he gonna do if there's another Alien invasion? Throw rocks at them?”

“Have you ever questioned Captain America like this?”, Bucky retorted. At the confused looks he got, he continued: “He throws his shield at people. Of course now you will say that he has greater strength, but that's beside the point. The point is, that both these men have the power and the courage to do something about the threats their city and their loved ones face. They have the ability to stand up against people like Wilson Fisk or Hydra.” He hesitated before he continued: “And now Matt Murdock is one of us. He isn't a vigilante any more. He's an Avenger and a lawyer and he does what's right. Always. So take your offensive questions and put em where the sun don't shine.”

 

After the conference was over, Matt caught up to Bucky, who was already waiting in front of the elevator. “Thanks.”, the lawyer said with a shy smirk. “For speaking up for me.”

The soldier gave him a soft smile. “It's the truth. People don't get to talk shit about you like this, Avenger or not.”

“Still.”

“We're a team now.” His smile widened, as he continued: “You're my teammate and I'll look out for you.” He did not say, that he'd do that either way, since he found that Matt was incredibly good-looking and smart. There was something about him that fascinated the assassin, although he'd probably never admit it. Besides, he was already in a relationship with Steve and he didn't even know if it was acceptable nowadays for several people to be in the same relationship at once. He also didn't know whether Steve would agree with that idea.

The vigilante didn't say anything either. And although he couldn't exactly see the other man, he was more than sure that he was absolutely beautiful. At least he smelled nice and his voice was low and soft and he moved with the same smoothness as a panther, strong but elegant. Of course he knew that he'd never have a chance with him, considering he was romantically involved with a certain rather hot Captain. Still, he could dream about it. Or maybe both.

The elevator opened and the two men stepped inside. For a few moments they stood in silence, both lost in thought, though occasionally glancing at the other. Then suddenly there was a loud shrieking sound and a lot of things happened within very few seconds: the elevator came to a rocking halt, Matt's still weak knees gave in and he staggered to the side, where he was caught by Bucky; they lost their balance and both fell to the floor, the lawyer straddling the soldier, both hands on either side of his head, while Bucky was holding Matt by his bare hips, since his shirt had slid up when he'd fallen down. 

For a few moments they stayed like that, both frozen in shock, Bucky's eyes were blown wide open as he stared at the younger man; the touch of his hands on the lawyer's hips was light, but the feeling of Matt's skin against his own was burning, letting his emotions run wild.

Eventually Matt realized the position he was in, and quickly climbed off the other man, burying his hands in his pockets, face burning with embarrassment. He noticed that the assassin's heartbeat had sped up, although he couldn't be sure why. Was he angry? Or maybe he'd just been taken by surprise. Matt didn't even dare to think that Bucky had felt aroused because of their rather intimate position. 

Matt cleared his throat when Bucky got up and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”, he said and adjusted his dark glasses. “I um … I suppose I haven't regained all my strength yet.”

Bucky breathed out a light chuckle. “That doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't have, either, after only a week.”

“I'm sure you would have, with the serum and all.” He gave him a smile. 

“How do you know I was injected with it too?” Bucky squinted suspiciously. Nobody else had found out about it, yet. Sure, there were speculations, but nobody had ever seemed to be this sure of themselves. “It was never released to the public.” 

“Oh, uh, I just … I'm sorry, this sounds weird.” He sighed. “I can smell it. Steve smells different from other people; there's something … chemical about him. You have the same scent.”

“Oh. Well.” Bucky tried not to think about how sensitive Matt's senses really were – he failed pathetically and chased train of thought after train of thought. “It's not that creepy, really.”

The lawyer raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean … we're all a little weird. You're just … another weirdo in a group of weirdos, so that makes you normal again.” The other man shrugged with a faint smile. 

“Thanks.” An amazing argument, really. Matt was a little overwhelmed by that logic. At least that meant that he wouldn't get horrified looks whenever he said things like 'your heart's beating so loud I could hear it from the ground floor'. Also this conversation had successfully taken the attention off the subject of awkwardly falling on top of each other with following sexual tension. 

Now they were just stuck in the elevator. 

 

In the end they had to wait for merely half an hour. Then Tony called and announced that he'd have the lift fixed shortly. Matt and Bucky avoided talking for that time, since they kept running out of things they could say, resulting in an awkward silence with even more awkward stares. 

 

“Steve?” 

The super-soldier looked up from his book and turned his head to the left, to find a rather nervous looking Bucky fidgeting with his blanket. They shared a bed and it had become a habit of them to catch up on modern literature, media and slang, which mostly resulted in them reading for three hours straight. “What's up?”

“You know Matt, right?”

“... yeah kinda, I mean he's been living in the tower for like two weeks.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Well … you know how we talked about open relationships? And you said it'd be fine to … try … things?” 

“Yes. Why?”

“Because me and Matt were stuck in the elevator earlier and I think I may have a crush on him.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, before hurriedly saying: “Of course I still love you Steve, I do! I just … I like him, too, you know.”

Steve tried to hide how surprised he was, way too close to being hurt, really, by smiling at his boyfriend. Even though he'd known and loved the other man his whole life, he was still scared of losing him to another man. “It's fine, Buck. I mean he really is good-looking.” That wasn't even a lie, Steve genuinely thought the lawyer was absolutely stunning. However, he wasn't ready to accept yet, that he might, perhaps, possibly, also have a teensy tiny bit of a crush. “And he seems nice, too.”

“Are you sure??”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “You two can go and … I don't know, get to know each other and stuff, if that's what you want. I'm fine with it. I'd just like to know about it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bucky's whole face lit up and he smiled widely at Steve. “You're amazing!” He leaned over and gave the other man a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

Steve smiled back, the feeling of fear in his chest almost gone, replaced by the warm emotion of love in his stomach. 

 

“Hey, um Matt?” Bucky awkwardly walked over to the lawyer, who was currently sitting on the couch, reading something in a book written in Braille. “Do you mind if I join you?”

The other man gave him a bright smile. “Sure.”

For a few minuted they both remained in silence. The only thing that indicated that Matt wasn't reading, was that his fingers weren't moving.

“So, uh,” Bucky finally begun, hoping the lawyer wouldn't feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. “What are you reading?”

“It's a law-book.”

“... really?”

“I may be a vigilante, but I'm still a lawyer.” Matt grinned at the soldier. “It comes in quite handy sometimes.”

“It does?” Bucky smiled back at him, inching a little closer. 

“Oh yes, for example I can make great puns when I'm punching somebody.”

“That sounds incredibly … hot.” He was faintly aware that his heart was currently participating in a race and seemed determined to jump out of his chest. He was also aware that Matt could probably hear it. 

The lawyer smirked. “I figured you might be into that.”

“Did you plan this?”

“No. But I wanted to find out where we're at.” Now he frowned slightly. “Now I'm even more confused, though. Are you not with Steve?”

“I am.” Bucky cleared his throat. “I uh I talked with him, though. We're still together and I love him very much. It's just that … that I like you, too.”

“I mean I'm not sure what he looks like, but I understand why you two ended up together. I mean you're perfect for each other.” Matt grinned. “Is it like an open relationship then?”

“Um … yeah.” Bucky had not imagined to be this easy. He really hadn't, but he was more than glad that it was turning out this well. The only thing better than this would be if Steve was to join them.

“Hm. Good to know.” The lawyer put aside his book and now fully faced the other man. With a cheeky smile, he asked: “Bucky Barnes, would you like to get dinner with me some time?”

They got Take-Out from a Thai-place and watched 'Tangled' on Matt's floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if this has turned out a little flat.


	6. AIN'T A CHAPTER, Y'ALL, SORRY!!

Okay so I can see that this fic is liked a lot and I do have a big plan for this thing, however, I am currently highly unmotivated to keep writing on it. 

I may have to take a break from it and continue later, but I cannot say how long you will have to wait for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure though, that eventually there will be a continuation.

I apologize for the long wait, but thanks for reading. Perhaps you could give me a few ideas on how to make a filler-chapter? Maybe that'll bring me back into the flow


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK LITERALLY LIKE FOUR MONTHS BUT I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK BUT NOW I'M BACK

“So” Clint placed his bowl of cereal on the opposite side of Matt and stared at the vigilante with determination. “how exactly do you … work?”

The lawyer tilted his head in confusion. “I'm sorry?”

“Well I know that your senses are kinda like weird shit and all, but I don't get how exactly.”

“Um … they're enhanced, I guess.”

“Aha?” The archer rested his elbow on the table and put his chin into his palm, smiling politely at the other man.

Matt squinted, hiding his amusement behind a slight frown. “... is it at all possible that you just want to try out how much I can 'see'?” 

Clint picked up his spoon and aimed. “No,” he answered and threw the spoon at Matt, who caught it and raised a brow. 

“I see.” The vigilante sighed. “You wanna go to the gym and try a few things?” 

Clint beamed at the other man in excitement. “Yes!”

Matt had the vague suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time he'd have to do this. Not that he'd mind; he kind of liked the idea of showing off his abilities for once in his life. 

 

“Okay so he's funny and has great humour and he's smart and beautiful and he likes making dirty jokes!” Bucky smiled widely at Steve, who tried really hard to look equally happy, but something very close to jealousy held him back. “He also mentioned a few times that he likes you too!”

“...really?” That was an … interesting information, with which Steve wasn't entirely sure what to do.

“Yeah, I think he might be interested in you.” The assassin snuggled up on Steve's side, grinning up at him, a sneaky grin on his face. “I think he might like us both.”

“You think he might be interested in a three-way-relationship, huh?” The soldier smiled warmly and traced the other man's jawline with his hand, before leaning down and gently kissing his lips, savouring his taste. Just when Bucky started to actively kiss back, Steve withdrew and smirked. “Maybe I'd like that, too.”

He hadn't actually given this much thought. He'd fantasized about it, sure, maybe pictured a few particular scenes in his head, but he'd never actually admitted it to himself, that he wasn't only into men, but also into _several_ men. Preferably ones with dark hair, a bit of stubble and brown eyes. 

Steve Rogers had a _type_.

 

“Move, I got popcorn.” Steve flopped down on the couch next to Matt, who until now had been tangled up with Bucky, while bickering about which movie to watch. In the end, after about ten minutes of arguing, they had agreed on Madagascar 1. Now they quickly untangled to make space for the blond.

“You know, if you didn't have the popcorn, I might have pushed you to the floor,” Bucky growled, but he smiled, when Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek by leaning over the lawyer. 

Matt gave them a look that was supposed to seem hurt, but the little smirk on his lips destroyed that effect. “Oh no, now I'm jealous of these two beautiful men!” He let out an exaggerated sigh. “Whatever will I do?” He wouldn't say that he'd had a plan, but he'd definitely had a plan. Or, well, not so much a plan as a vague idea as to how he could get both Steve _and_ Bucky into a relationship with him. And into his bed, but that was optional. 

“I don't know, I could give you a kiss, too, if that would make you feel better.” Steve would never admit it, but his heart was beating so fast, pumping adrenaline through his body, he thought it would have to burst. He was sure that the lawyer could hear it, but something about the smile that flashed over the dark-haired man's face, made him calm down a little.

“I would definitely feel better if you did that.” Matt gave him a wicked smirk and leaned forward, offering his cheek.

The super-soldier leaned forward, pressed his lips into the lawyer's warm skin – and then turned his head and their mouths met. Matt let out a soft gasp of surprise as he kissed back, allowing Steve entrance.

It was so very sweet and innocent, only lips and the slightest bit of tongue, but no hands moving or grabbing. There was no rushing it, no desperation behind it.

Until Bucky made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat and Matt broke the kiss with a chuckle. “Care to join us?”

The Winter Soldier bit his bottom lip and the corners of his lips turned up a bit, his eyes turned dark with lust. He leaned over and pressed his lips into Matt's neck, sucking a bruise into his soft skin. The vigilante let out a low moan and arched his back, his head falling on the headrest of the couch, while Steve let one hand trail down the other man's chest, fingers trailing down his hips, the other hand reaching for Bucky, their fingers interlacing over Matt's stomach.

Turns out, revealing his identity hadn't been the worst idea he'd ever had.

 

After their intense make-out-session, they spend a few minutes just panting and trying to catch their breath, until Matt lost control over himself and suddenly blurted out: “Do y'all like Tony? Because he's hella cute and jealous and did I mention that he's cute?”

“How do you know he's cute?” Bucky asked and raised a brow, slowly running one hand through Steve's hair. “You're still blind.”

“Thanks for confirming it.” The lawyer gave the super-soldiers a smug grin. “Also: He sounded cute, but not only from his looks, but he's just … cute. A cute personality. And precious.”

“You're pretty crazy, you know that?” Steve chuckled.

“I just don't want to spend three months pining until something's moving forward. I like you and I like Bucky and I like Tony and I know you two like him too, don't even try to lie, because I can hear it if you do.”

“Fine!” Bucky sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “You go ask him first, then we'll join or something.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you're scared?” Matt smiled softly. “That's really adorable. But fine, I'll make the first step if you want.”

 

“Tony, have you got some time for a second?” Matt knocked on the open door of the mechanic's lab, didn't wait for an answer and just walked inside, pulling his lips into a smirk when he heard the other man sigh quietly and pinching his nose at the unexpected intruder. 

“What's up, Daredevil? Not busy with Stevie-boy and Bucket?” 

The lawyer snorted and answered: “I think we should be on first-name-basis by now, especially since I'm gonna ask a real awkward question now, but I'd really like an honest answer because it's kinda important.”

“And what would be this important if I might ask?”

“You may.” Matt grinned again. He faintly realized that he was rambling and smiling like an idiot and he should stop. “The thing is the following:” He took a deep breath and ignored the adrenaline rushing into his legs. “SteveAndBuckyAndIMayOrMayNotBeInSomeKindOfRelationshipNowAndIAskedThemWhetherTheyLikedYouAndTheySaidYesSoNowHereIAm!”

For about a minute, it was dead silent. Then Tony tilted his head to side with a sigh. “Are you being serious?”

Matt nodded. He would have replied with a snarky comment, but he didn't trust his voice any more. He noticed that he had crossed his arms in front of his chest, so he quickly let them fall to his side.

“Honestly and really serious?”

“It's not really that hard to understand, Tones,” Steve interrupted and walked into the room, followed by Bucky. 

“For how long have you felt like that about me??” The mechanic took a step towards the other three men, hands on his hips. 

“I don't know about Stevie, but I gotta say it's been at least like … three months. Or more. Probably.” Bucky offered a shy smile. 

“About the same here,” Steve added quietly.

“Three months??!” Tony launched forward until he could reach the blond, slapped him, then took his face into both hands and kissed him. Steve, who was too surprised to be upset about the slap, kissed him back.

“I don't mean to interrupt, but what was that slap for?” Bucky asked with slight annoyance. 

Tony ended the kiss and now pulled the assassin closer. “For making me wait that long.” With that he smashed their lips together and at the same time reached out to Matt, who happily stepped closer and waited for his turn. 

And when finally his lips met the soft lips of Tony Stark, he nearly started crying. So many emotions were fighting for the better place in his heart, yet all of them good emotions, he nearly got overwhelmed by them. He never would have thought he'd one day feel like this, this warm and safe and grounded. Maybe the word he was looking for was happy, but it was the kind of happy that's always there, no matter how down he'd feel, he knew that feeling would always be with him, deep down, reminding him that he was worth so much and loved by such great men.

Perhaps the word wasn't happy after all. 

Matt kissed Tony and smiled when Bucky hugged him from behind and Steve did the same with the mechanic.

The right word was Love.

 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

“What happened this time?” 

“I'm in a relationship.”

“And is that a good thing?”

“Yeah.” Matt lowered his head and grinned at his lap. “Yeah, it's a really good thing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To hide?” The vigilante suppressed a snort.

“From whom?”

“My three boyfriends, who are all looking to torture me with a horrible Disney song they've been singing for two weeks straight and they won't stop.”

Father Lantom smiled warmly at the darkness behind which his favourite sinner was sitting. It was nice to finally see this emotional disaster of a man get a grip on his life. It was nice to see him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leave me a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> I'm afraid this was the last chapter of this fic, and I know a few things were rushed (sorry) but I'm just getting started again and need to practice again. It's been a while.


End file.
